An MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) is one of resistance change memories. The write methods of the MRAM include a magnetic field write method and spin transfer torque write method. Of the two methods, the spin transfer torque write method has the property that a spin transfer torque current necessary for magnetization switching reduces as the size of a magnetic material decreases. This makes the method advantageous for high integration, low power consumption, and high performance.